


And Then There Were Three

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hank is gonna go insane, Look at all those connors, Self-Indulgent, hopefully there's not a fourth :), oh btw, this is still marjoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: The three Connor's could be less nervous.





	And Then There Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at that title- a nice reference to a book I read and liked back in 8th grade wowie. 
> 
> Anyway, Hank is probably gonna be drowning in Connors if this doesn't stop soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Introducing Caleb and Collin was easier than Connor had expected. Connor suspects it's because Caleb is excited not to be the youngest in terms of deviancy now, but he could be wrong. If they were to base their age on time of deviancy, Connor would be the oldest while Collin came as the youngest according to Markus. While f they were to go off of time made, then Connor would still be the oldest with Caleb as the youngest. 

They made quite a trio, either way. With Connor and Collin looking almost exactly identical- save for the heterochromia and limp on Collin- and Caleb having a taller height and more angular jaws, they could be considered twins if they were humans. 

Collin seems to be horribly nervous. He continuously is running his hands together, biting down on his lip and tucking his hair- that is a tad longer than Connor’s- behind his ears in a nervous habit. His LED continues to circle between yellow and blue, further revealing the anxiety he was currently feeling. 

Connor honestly was still a bit wary and uncertain about this whole situation. Yes he said he'd give Collin a chance, but that doesn't mean he was going to instantly forget what the android did to him and Hank. Just like he still hasn't forgotten how Caleb attacked him.

But as long as Collin tries to move past his programming like Caleb did, then Connor can and would forgive him. 

“Hank is still going to be angry with me, I'm sure,” Collin mutters to himself from his seat in the taxi, staring at his hands folded in his lap. Caleb glances at the newest android, a frown turning his lips down. He doesn't appear to know what to say, though. “I mean, why would he not be? I kidnapped him and threatened his life, after all.” 

“Collin,” Connor said, interrupting the other android’s rambling. Collin’s eyes dart up towards his, and he bites down on his lip once more. “Calm down. I am sure Hank will understand. You're not the only one who did something they regret because of your programming.” 

And what he said was true. The faces of Ortiz’s android and Kara and Alice, terrified of him, flash through his mind. But he forces himself to stay calm, to continue meeting Collin’s gaze steadily. And he's sure that Caleb still regrets what he had done all those nights ago. 

But for Collin to voice his regrets for taking Hank hostage truly does show Connor that he has started to move on from his programming. Which was good. 

“Affirmative,” Caleb said in agreement, watching Collin curiously. “From my time living with Hank, I have come to learn he is gruff and irritable, but he is also kind and forgiving. If you make an effort.”

Collin considers Caleb’s words before falling silent once more, going to instead stare out his window. Connor falls silent as well, trying to think best how to introduce Hank to this other Connor. 

He remembers when he had brought Caleb home, Hank hadn't been too onboard with letting another android stay. Now to bring home a second one- and the one that had tried to kill both him and Hank… he didn't think that the human would be so keen on the idea. 

But he knew he had to try, anyway. 

It takes a few more minutes until the taxi pulls up to the house he's come to familiarize as his home. He steps out first, followed by Caleb, and hesitantly shadowed by Collin. The third android bites down on his lip once more as he stares at the house. In fact, he bites down so hard, Connor is almost afraid he's going to puncture his lip and cause it to bleed. 

Connor rests a hand on Collin’s shoulder, causing the other android to jump in surprise. “Just let me do the talking,” he said. Collin nods jerkily, a bit of blue tingeing his cheeks as a flustered blush crosses his skin. 

“How are we going to do this, Connor?” Caleb asked suddenly, and Connor meets the ice blue yet warm eyes. 

“We’re going to have to do it differently from when I introduced you to him,” Connor informs and Caleb nods in agreement. “Hank probably isn't going to be as keen on taking in a third android.” 

“Perhaps we should just bring him as opposed to knocking?” Caleb suggests and Connor draws in a deep yet unneeded breath. 

“That maybe the best approach. Hank has never been one to slow change.” Or fast change, Connor adds silently to himself. Hank just doesn't like change in general, actually. 

The three androids walk to the house, and after Connor unlocks the door, they let Collin in first. He looks around the decently sized house, gasping when Sumo comes trodding over, his tail swishing side to side, Cinnamon Roll sat on his head. 

“Hello Sumo, Cinnamon Roll,” Caleb said in greeting, crouching down to pet both animals. He seems to have forgotten the task at hand. 

“Connor? Caleb? Are you two finally fucking back?” Hank calls from the living room. Caleb straightens as the couch creaks with the human’s shifting of weight, followed by footsteps coming their way. Connor and Caleb then share a look and they both move to stand in front of Collin, effectively blocking him from view just as Hank rounds the corner. He smiles upon seeing them both, not noticing how Sumo is smelling at Collin behind them. “Ah, bout time. Y'all been gone for three damn hours.” 

“Well, Markus was instructing me on how to paint,” Caleb points out matter of factly. 

“Okay, true,” Hank said, running a few of his fingers through his better groomed beard. He's been getting better with his appearance since both androids had moved in, probably wanting to improve for them and himself. “You gonna go back for more?” 

“Possibly,” Caleb replied. “I would much like that.” He then looks to Connor, noticing his LED flashing yellow, his eyebrows arching upwards as he slightly jerks his head forward, urging him to hurry it up. He clears his throat. “Anyhow, that is not the most urgent of topics at this current time. Connor.” 

Connor shoots him a glare for leaving him to finish. He draws in another unnecessary as Hank turns his attention to him. “While we were there, Markus introduced me to someone,” he begins carefully, nearly laughing when Sumo sneezes on Collin. “And it turns out, that this someone is, in fact, another of the Connor line.” 

And that is exactly when understanding dawns on Hank because he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Don't you dare tell me that you brought him home,” he said tiredly. 

Caleb looks to Connor just as the other android is stepping to the side. He follows suit and steps the other way, revealing Collin tapping Cinnamon Roll on the nose. However, when he notices all attention was on him currently, he quickly straightens, his LED flashing red with his obvious stress. 

“Hank,” Connor says, gesturing to the other android. “This is Collin.” He leaves out the part that Collin was the model to kidnap Hank. He could tell Hank later. 

Hank stares at Collin and Collin stares back. The android begins to fidget as the staring continues for nearly a minute before Hank lets out a heavy sigh. “He can stay as long as he doesn't bring in anymore fucking animals,” he says finally, waving a dismissive hand in the air. 

Both Connor and Caleb grin widely in relief, and Collin shakily smiles as well. The three androids look at one another, their joy brimming in each of their eyes. 

“God,” Hank mutters as he watches the three androids all crouch down to pet Sumo and Cinnamon Roll. “It's almost like I'm fucking seeing triple.” He runs a hand down his face, trying his best to ignore the warmth growing in his heart at the three androids. 

He could hardly believe he now had three sons.

**Author's Note:**

> He doesn't know yet.


End file.
